Moveable machining equipment are typically large and difficult to maneuver pieces of equipment. Wall saws are an example of movable machining equipment. Wall saws can typically include with a disc-shaped blade, which is securable on a to-be-cut wall and is designed for cutting stone and the like. For example, wall saws can be used in a construction industry to cut out an opening in a wall in several offset steps by separating appropriate wall pieces. The to-be-cut wall can be a wall of a room, a ceiling, or the floor. In some implementations, the wall saw can be incorporated into a transport mechanism that drives the wall saw across the to-be-cut wall, so that the transport mechanism and the wall saw mechanisms are effectively integrated into a single unit. In some implementations, the wall saw can be a separate mechanism from the transport mechanism. For example, wall saws can be coupled to a track to provide a controlled movement of the wall saw to cut through the to-be-cut wall. In such an implementation, the wall saw can be configured to releasably attach to the track.